Transparent (ReaderxSherlock)
by WalkingAFineLine
Summary: Reader insert Sherlock Fiction. You are not anyone extraordinary. You are just you, But With the help of Sherlock and John the life around you turns upside down. (SherlockxReader) (JohnxReader) (LoveTriangle?)
1. Chapter 1

You could feel his eyes survey you. They started from the highest flyaway and ended at the lowest point on your shoes. There was no doubt he deduced your life story in a blink of an eye.

"Boring." The tall man with dark _curls_ turned away.

"I agree," You paused, increasing suspense, or trying to. "Sherlock Holmes."

You weren't quite sure he heard you, you saw no clear signs of recognition, and Sherlocks disinterest in playing along bored you.

You turned around and walked to the store, where you were supposed to be ten minutes ago. Honestly, The sight of the famous detective stunned you. You had always been quite smitten for him, even though you _know_ he is incapable of any human relationship. Still, You thought he would have been more fun.

The store blurred together, your mind still hooked on the disappointment. You heard a few girls in the dark area of the milk isle giggling about Sherlock. You swear you could hear one say something about taking to Holmes about one of his cases. You can't help but be furious. And a little jealous, maybe. So Sherlock talks to them, but not you? Outrageous.

You block out the world by placing your earphones in, and turning on the loudest song on your playlist, Anything to keep the jealously/anger from corrupting your mind any longer.

The moment you step in the line, you realize you forgot to pick up the milk. Damn those girls. You take out an earbud, and smile apologetically at the cashier.

"I.." You stutter, blushing a little. "I forgot to get the milk.. Can I go back and get it?" You laugh a little trying to lighten the situation, but the lady behind the cash register was not having any of your shit today. She rolled her eyes, and smacked the three packets of gum that she was able to fit into her mouth.

"We already scanned half your items, Ma'am." The cashiers insincere smile spread across her face as she spoke like a plague. "You'd be holding up the whole line."

"But I-" You start, anger filling up. You could feel your face getting red, before a milk is passed right in front of her face and handed to the cashier.

"Here." A mans voice blows against your ear. You turn around, slowly, dramatically. In times like these, it felt like your life was a movie.

A shorter, blonde gentleman stuck his hand out after letting go of the milk.

"John Watson.." You say as a whisper.

"Ah. No. This is when you say your name. Not mine." He smiled, as you took his hand, and shook it.

"Ah. Right. I'm (y/n)."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Agreed, Mr. Watson." You blush a little, messing with the hair on the back of your head. "Thanks.. For the uh.. Help."

"No problem." He lets go of your hand, but continues smiling. "But .." His smile turned devious. "As payment, you must come have tea with me."

You nodded, a little too enthusiastically. Keep cool. Breath.

You find yourself walking next to the amazing John Watson and yet, you can barely find anything to say. The walk felt a little silent, awkward-ish.

"I actually ran into Sherlock today as well." You tried at a lame attempt in starting a conversation, and it worked.

John laughed for a second, before turning to you. "Does that mean you don't want to go to 221B Baker Street?"

"Flat mates.. Right. I remember." You said pretending like you didn't already realize you were walking to Sherlock at this very moment.

"You admire him, don't you?" John said looking down slightly, giving him the cutest dimple. "Sherlock, that is.."

You pause for a moment, taken off guard by the sudden, more personal question.

"Well, You do too." Is all you could think of in the moment. And the response was quite simple. John nodded, offering to take you bags, as you walked in a comfortable silence to 221B.

You can see the crooked knocker as soon as you turned onto his street. You could smell Mrs. Hudson's tea. You could hear Sherlocks violin.

You were an avid reader of Johns blog, and even though you had never told anyone. There were now three people who knew.

You.

John.

And Sherlock.

You felt your face get red as your secret spilled further. Once two people know, there is no stopping it. Droplets will always make a hurricane, eventually.

You regretted the moment you stepped into the house, and turned to John immediately.

You whisper, even though there were no signs of others.

"I.. " You said, remembering your run in with Sherlock this morning. "I don't think tea here is a good idea."

You looked John in his eyes, his mouth empty of words, as he nods.

"I'll give you my number, just give me a second." You turn quickly, placing your purse on the nearest counter as you sifted through it.

"John? Is that you?" You heard the voice from up stairs, and you squeezed your eyes shut. "And.." He paused, but you already knew what was coming next.

"And that girl.. From the street outside the supermarket?"


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed, and squeezed the bridge of your nose. He knew. Goddamn, Why did he always know?

You placed your purse down, like a white flag, as you prepared to face Sherlock. Again.

You step cautiously onto the first step, and feel a sudden warmth spread across your hand as someone, John, takes it in his own.

"Let's get of here." He says as you turn to face him. A rebellious smile spreads across your face.

"Let's." With your consent, John pulls you out the door. You feel the wind blow against you face, as you laugh and run your way down the street.

"Where are we going?" You say loudly so your words would reach John.

You could see him take in a breath as if he was about to say, when his phone rang. Seeing johns forehead crinkle, and his lips purse, you knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want, Sherlock?" He said, putting up the phone to his ear.

You could make out Sherlocks voice, but what he was saying was a completely different story. You watch johns face as he talked, he is a very expressive person. You laughed a little, at the sight of it.

John hung up, and turned to you, lifting his eyebrows slightly.

"Do you like adventures?" He smiled.

You find yourself awkwardly sitting in a car, with John and Sherlock. Luckily, John was kind enough to take the seat in the middle, so you could avoid making eye contact with the detective as long as possible. But small irresistible peeks were spread out through out the ride.

The silence felt awkward, but it gave you a second to think. You couldn't help but find it weird that you were playing buddy-buddy with John. You barely knew him, but the second when he invited you to his house, you agreed. Stranger danger still applies here, doesn't it? Maybe even more so considering what they do for a living. You were now in a car with two people who face the most dangerous criminals in the country, possibly making them the most dangerous. And Yet. You say nothing. You know deep inside you shouldn't be there, but the desire to be, was greater.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" John turns his head slightly, making eye contact with you.

"Ahh. Yeah. Just.." You were slightly afraid to ask, but.. "Where are we going?"

The car got silent once again as the two detectives look at each other, trying to decide if they should tell you, while you were right there.

"A case. Miss (l/n)." Sherlock said, looking out the window. He turned facing you just as John did, but it was different. He didn't look at you, He looked through you. You had no secrets.

You held the eye contact for a moment before shifting it to John. John didn't deduce you like Sherlock did, He tried, but you didn't feel as transparent.

"Sounds good to me." You say, unsure of how to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh?" Sherlock says, leaning forward, in a sudden change into full interest. "And what about a bloody death, and a horrendous murder 'sounds good to you'?" He mocked.

You were silent for a moment, taken aback by Sherlocks harsh words and you are reminded of the reason you didn't want to go to Johns place to begin with.

"It's, most likely, the same reasons it sounds good to you." You say, straight-faced, unsure about the connotation behind it.

You heard a small laugh escape John and it made you smile. You felt accomplished, like you said something close to a comeback. The thought makes you laugh, although you aren't sure why to found it so funny, and soon John lets loose and laughs as loud as you.

The only one not in the moment is Sherlock. He stays, his face unmoving, as he keeps his eyes on you. Turning to face the window again, so he is looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he whispers. "Preposterous."

Both you and John laugh in sync once again. "What a baby." John laughs, putting his arm around Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Murder." Sherlock says after only ten minutes of looking at the crime scene. "Suspect is 5'6, 126 pounds, female, and has long brown hair, which I have a sample of right here." He held his hand out to Lestrade, who had disbelief and shock covering his face. But who wasn't impressed?

"You're amazing." The words you had been thinking slipped out of your mouth and you didn't think anything of it.

But Sherlock responded. "I know."

You looked up at him, making eye contact before letting out a small laugh. To your surprise, Sherlock laughed a little himself.

You probably would have continued to stare at Sherlock if John hadn't said something.

"Well, Seeing as this adventure is coming to an end," John said, causing both you and Sherlock to turn in interest, but He was only looking at you. "How about that tea?"

You open your mouth, about to respond but you are cut off. Again.

"What about dinner?" This time it was Sherlock. And he was looking at you.

Your heart stopped, was this really happening? It felt like a scene from a movie. You had to choose. Who do you fancy more? The choice suffocated you, and you knew you were getting ahead of yourself. There is no way they are asking you to go with them because they fancy you. Impossible.

But then.. Why?

"I know this cute place," you pause for a moment, unsure if this was the best idea. "We could get both."

The two detectives looked at each other, and then back you.

"Sounds good to me." John said, probably mimicking you from earlier.

"Fine." Sherlock responded over John, as if he was fighting to get heard first.

"Well.. Here we are." You said holding the door for the two of them. You noticed a change in attitude between the two. They had always seemed so close. Too close, actually. Which is part of the reason you are a Johnlock shipper, but they would never find out about that.

"Thank you." Sherlock nodded at you, while John took the door.

"Ladies first." John smiled. You nod a little bit, smiling back as you enter.

"You and Sherlock..." John continued, Hesitantly. "You seem to have similar mannerisms."

You look back at him, quizzically, laughing a little. "You think? Although, I feel as if I have more in common with you." As soon as the comment leaves your mouth, you know it could be interpreted the wrong way and your cheeks redden.

"You think so too?" John laughed along as we walked to the table the waitress sat us at. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

You both take a seat as an awkward silence filled the air, What were you supposed to say to that? I mean, You knew what he wanted you to say, but... honestly you just met.

Gah! You smack your own forehead. They don't like you like that! Don't get your hopes up, You will just end up disappointing yourself.

You keeps your eyes closed firmly for a few more seconds, opening them once remembering you are at a dinner table. With John and Sherlock.

Where you just embarrassed yourself throughly.

"What-Why are you doing that?" Sherlock probed, leaning in a little further. "Are you displeased?"

"Hey!" John pushed Sherlocks head back, "Don't pressure her." He sounded sincere, but the laughing told other wise.

"Ahh.. Sorry.." You laugh and try not to die at your own embarrassment.

"What's so funny about self-abuse?" Sherlock leaned back, Was he pouting?

You couldn't pass up a moment to tease him.

"Aren't you supposed to be good at reading people. Did I trip you up?" You laugh, still playing around when the mood suddenly switches.

Sherlock leaned forward, pulling your collar towards him until your faces almost touched, and you could feel his breath.

"I have deducted every fact about you. Don't forget. I know your fears, worries, and dislikes. I know your hopes, aspirations. I could tell everyone in this shop things even you wouldn't know about yourself."

You can feel the blood coursing through your veins, your hair standing up on the back of your neck, the fear taking over.

"Sherlock, let her go" John protest were lost as you stated into Sherlocks eyes.

"I am still Sherlock Holmes and You are still transparent." He finishes, grabbing his coat to leave.

You fix the top of you shirt, and breath out. Although you were afraid, His outburst also made you angry. "More like a bloody psychopath." You whisper, half wanting Sherlock to hear, and half praying to the heavens he doesn't.

"More like" Sherlock begins with a mimic, "a High functioning sociopath, and one who has your number."

You are taken aback, registering what he said, as he waved your phone in his hand.

"What..?" You are flustered, Watching him throw you your phone, and walk out the door. "How..?"

"He does that from time to time." John says as he walks you home. "Don't worry about it."

You stare at the screen of your phone before looking up at him. "I thought he was a detective, not a criminal." You laugh a little, "Pickpocketing? Seriously?"

John laughed along with you, until things fell silent again. You always felt horrible at keeping up conversations. But even if it was awkward, you had to try.

"So The day is-"

"Can I get your-"

Both you and John speak at the same time, and laugh a little at your clumsiness.

"Go ahead." You smile, urging John to speak.

"Ahh. Right." He said, as you came to a stop in front of your house. "I know I could get it from Sherlock, but I thought I'd ask you.. Can I-Can I get your phone number, (y/n)?"

"Oh! Uh-" You immediately start sifting through your bag to search for your phone, and hide your heating cheeks. It seems to take forever, only getting your phone out after replaying his question seven times in your head. "Here." You show the screen to him, as he typed it into his own phone.

"I'd better get going," He said right after taking it down, "Thanks. I'll call you right now so You have my number."

Right on cue, your phone rings and you watch John walk into the distance.

"Goodbye." He says through the phone.

"Aha. Goodbye!" You wave, yelling down the street to him.

You unlock your door, immediately falling to the floor in exhaustion.

What the fuck happened today?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello..?" You say picking up your phone, which had rung thirty minutes before it usually did. So it must have been a call.

"(l/n). Our house. Now." The voice seemed surprising familiar at first, but your brain couldn't figure it out before the other had hung up.

"Pft." You said hold your phone in front of your face, realizing who it was. "Impatient, Aren't we, Sherlock?" A twinge of excitement electrified you as you threw your phone into your purse and hurried to get ready.

You were out the door in ten minutes. Even though you came home exhausted yesterday, you couldn't help but crave the excitement that the two detectives seemed to live in. You turn to lock the door, not expecting Sherlocks voice to turn up behind you.

"You're slow. Let's go." He says making you jump, almost dropping your keys.

"Jesus Christ." You breath, exasperated. You knew you were going to get into some surprises today, but.. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said. You're slow. Follow me." He said turning around, and waving you on.

"Oh, My apologies." You say, with the most obvious sarcasm your vocabulary will allow. "Did I keep the prime minister waiting?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Precisely" Sherlock finished, clearly having no attention to elaborate.

We sat in silence during most of the cab ride. We didn't have a grown up John to stop us from acting like bickering toddlers.

"So?" You probe.

"So." He responded blandly.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" You roll your eyes at the scheming detectives smile.

He stayed silent, and looked towards the window, obviously ignoring you. Fine. If you want to play that game.

"Stop the cab." You say up to the driver, as Sherlock quickly turns his head in your direction. The driver makes a move to do what you ask but Sherlock buts in.

"Don't you dare." He says, in a voice more stern than I could ever produce. The feeling from when he had grabbed your collar, that fear, hinted once again, but you pushed it down, not giving up.

"Fine." You said, as you opened your side door, while the cab was moving. Even though you notice is a clearly bad idea, your stubbornness prevails. "I'm leaving."

"What do you think your doing?!" Sherlock yells, as he reached over you, shutting the door quickly. "Are you insane?!"

You begin to think you are. What made you think that was a good idea?! God. How will I even begin to explain myself.

"Hey!" You command, louder than you meant. "It's your fault!" No no no no. That's not what you meant.

"My fault? You were the one who practically jumped." He exclaimed, his face still almost pressed against mine.

"I'd rather jump than sit in a car with you." You say turning your head, not really meaning it, but it came out somehow.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you do. Just, Don't. Run."

"Fine."

Sherlock leans back, and takes a moment to assess you, you can feel his eyes. "Do you know what a Miai is?"

"..No.." God. Why does he always have to make you feel stupid?

"It's an arranged marriage meeting. One of our cases led us to the man on the other side of this meeting." Sherlock was serious with his words, some how making you feel even more comfortable with it.

"So... You need me to sit in." You say, hopefully not embarrassing yourself again.

Sherlock smiled a little. "You catch on quick and that's exactly why we need you for this job."

"Fine. But I expect pay." You say, somewhat coldly, trying to hide your excitement for the mission and embarrassment from the compliment.

You exit the cab on front of a beautiful skyscraper, and see John. He looks very done up, and you wave over to him trying to mentally tell him how handsome you think he looks, but Sherlock swiftly step in between your line of sight.

"Let's go. No time to waste." He said, grabbing your wrist and dragging you along.

"Wai-" You said, about to protest, but something about Sherlocks silhouette quiets you. Making you almost happy that he decided to drag you.

"Hey!" John yelled from the other side. "You can treat women like that!"

John followed us all the way into a hotel room, where boxes of make up, dresses, and hair stuff made it almost impossible to make your way around. Sherlock moved about the room, picking out a specific dress, make up bag, and hair curler.

"Use these." He said shoving them in my hand.

"Fine." You said unsure why you were so willing to help him when he is a clear psychopath.

"So. Are you going to change?" Sherlock prods.

"What..? I mean." You start, tripping over your words. "I mean, Yeah. But, get out!"

You push the two detectives out of the room, but right before you close the door you hear a small whisper.

"High functioning sociopath. Remember that."

You close the door quickly. Did he read your mind? No... He couldn't have. God! You must be see through if can even see your thoughts on your face.

It takes you awhile to get changed, seeing that these are probably the nicest clothes you've worn. Ever.

You take a deep breath before stepping out.

"Wow." John says, looking at you. You blush a little.

Sherlock stays silent for a moment, bringing his hands up to his mouth surveying you. "Perfect."


End file.
